A Helping Hand
by princessg101
Summary: What would have happened if Elsa hadn't interrupted Ethan and Cassidy's date? Invisi-Tommy to the rescue!


A Helping Hand

**A/N: One of my all-time favourite scenes from Dino Thunder was Ethan and Cassidy's date. It was so funny and cute. Damn you Elsa for interrupting. Here's how I thought it would've gone if a certain someone hadn't interrupted. I OWN NOTHING BUT THE STORY. R&R PLZ**

"Sometimes I surprise myself," Ethan was stunned. One minute he was certain that this date was a train wreck, next thing he knew the candles lit themselves and flowers floated over to him. He didn't know what was going on but he certainly wasn't going to stop it. Cassidy was enjoying herself, maybe this date was salvageable after all. Then the music started,

"I love this song," Cassidy exclaimed happily.

Um ok…"Uh, do you want to dance?" Ethan and Cassidy got up and took their position. Ethan struggled to remember what the others had taught him, he wasn't the smoothest of dancers but at least he didn't step on her feet. Cassidy didn't seem to notice, she was just laughing playfully as they moved. Ethan relaxed and joined her. They continued on for three more songs but then Cassidy asked if they could take a break and Ethan began to panic again. What was he going to do now? His date had already plopped down and leant against the tree, she looked around and saw he still standing. With a warm smile she patted the ground next to her. It doesn't take a genius for that one, Ethan thought wryly so he sat down next to her just a little apart.

Cassidy looked over to him, "You know Ethan, I'm really having a great time with you. Once we got past the awkwardness and the minor accidents," they both looked down at her sweater and chuckled, "this is fun," she finished softly with slight smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Ethan replied. They continued to smile at each other until Ethan felt something nudging his side.

He looked around confused until he heard a mutter, "Go hold her idiot."

Ethan's eyes widened, "Dr. O?" his voice was barely a whisper.

"No, Patrick Swayze. Of course it's me, now just go hold the girl smart guy." Ethan scooted over and put his arm around Cassidy and was surprised when she snuggled in closer. She looked up at him with an impish smile,

"Trees aren't nearly as comfortable and warm."

Ethan smirked, "Well in that case…" he moved her legs over his lap and she curled into him. "I wouldn't want my date to be uncomfortable," he said gentlemanly and the two laughed. Suddenly he felt something grab his wrist and place his hand on the middle of her calf. Just as he was questioning his teacher's sanity, he realized that her skin was quite cool. "Are you cold?" He looked around and said pointedly, "I have a spare blanket in the picnic basket." Ethan was relieved to see the basket float over.

"No I'm okay," Cassidy said which he would have believed if the wind hadn't blown and raised goose bumps on her skin.

"Come on Cassidy, I meant it when I said I want you to be comfortable." He reached over, got the blanket and shook it out over their legs.

"Thanks Ethan," Cassidy murmured. Her light blush made him realised the intimacy of the moment. He stared at the girl in his arms. She was so cute especially like this, all shy and sweet. He really wanted to kiss her but he was acutely aware of his teacher's presence and friends they may be, he didn't want an audience for this. Of course he couldn't know back at the Dino Lab, Kira, Connor, and Trent were chanting 'kiss her, kiss her'. He tried to come up with a way to tell Tommy he wanted some alone time when Cassidy provided,

"I'm glad we did this, especially here."

"Yeah so am I, I love this spot, just the two of us." Ethan knew his message was received when he felt a brief pat on the shoulder and if he listened carefully he could just hear the footsteps leading away. Once he was sure they were alone he placed a hand under Cassidy's chin, tilting her face up to his. "There is just one more thing I could ask for," he muttered letting that same hand slide behind her neck to cup the base of her head.

"What?" Cassidy breathed out. Ethan could feel her pulse race in her neck.

"This," Ethan lowered his head and kissed her. Sweetly and gently at first then with growing intensity. Heat emanated from wherever she touched like a flickering flame. She sighed and he clung to her like a lifeline. Finally, they came up for air, breathing as if they had run miles. In the Dino Lab, Tommy had come back and they were all cheering their heads off, the boys wolf-whistled and clapped and Kira even indulged in a brief but high-pitched squeal.

Cassidy leaned back against Ethan, "This was perfect, how did you ever come up with something like this?"

Ethan let out a quiet laugh, "I had help."


End file.
